The present invention relates to a shift device.
To improve operability, a known operation devices combines switches that are operated in different manners. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-137623 discloses a shift device used in vehicles. The shift device combines a rotatable knob with a push button. In the shift device, the knob is rotated to switch modes of the transmission. The push button is pushed to start or stop the engine.
The shift device is normally located beside the driver seat. Thus, the driver often operates the shift device without looking at the shift device. In particular, the shift device of patent document 1 is easy to operate. However, this may result in erroneous operation of the shift device. The operation of the shift device may affect the driving of the vehicle. Thus, it is desirable that the shift device be operated more accurately than other operation devices.
One aspect of the present invention is a shift device including a knob configured to be rotatable about an axis and movable when pushed in the axial direction. An alternating action generation unit is configured to switch the knob, whenever the knob is pushed, between a base position and a hold position separated from the base position in the axial direction. A base position return unit is configured to return the knob to the base position when the knob has been rotated from the base position. A push restriction unit is configured to restrict pushing of the knob that has been rotated from the base position. A rotation restriction unit is configured to restrict rotation of the knob that is located at the hold position.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.